This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have designed three new sets of Bent Laue Crystal Analyzers for Cu K edge XANES measurements. The analyzers consist of an Al bender system and Si (111) crystal of different thicknesses in order to provide more flux or higher energy resolution depending on their final application. We have tested all three sets of analyzers using a microbeam of 5 microns FWHM and Cu foil as standard sample. The beam was set at the Cu K edge energy and it was scanned in the region of the Cu absorption edge. We found that analyzers set number 1, which has a large working distance, presented better resolution than the others with moderate count rate. The second set of analyzers showed the optimum combination of count rate and resolution. The third set presents very good count rate with poor resolution. These results will allow us to continue our proposal of high resolution spectroscopy in prostate and breast tumor tissues.